kroumsianfandomcom-20200213-history
Case (Linguistics)
Abbreviations: L 'Location; 'Mf Motion from; Mt 'Motion to; 'Mv 'Motion via; 'T 'Time; 'MA 'Morphosyntactic alignment; 'R 'Relation; 'Sem 'Semantics; 'S 'State Common Cases RMf Ablative Ablative case is a case that expresses a variety of meanings including instrument, cause, location, source, and time. MA Absolutive Absolutive case is the case of nouns in ergative-absolutive languages that would generally be the subjects of intransitive verbs or the objects of transitive verbs in the translational equivalents of nominative-accusative languages such as English. MA T Accusative Accusative case is the case in nominative-accusative languages that marks certain syntactic functions, usually direct objects. Also, indicating a duration of time (known as the accusative of duration of time) Mt Allative Allative case is a case that expresses motion to or toward the referent of the noun it marks. R Benefactive Benefactive case is a case that expresses that the referent of the noun it marks receives the benefit of the situation expressed by the clause. R Dative Dative case is a case that marks any of the following: Indirect objects (for languages in which they are held to exist); or Nouns having the role of recipient (as of things given), beneficiary of an action, or possessor of an item MA Ergative Ergative case is the case of nouns in ergative-absolutive languages that would generally be the subjects of transitive verbs in the translation equivalents of nominative-accusative languages such as English. R Genitive Genitive case is a case in which the referent of the marked noun is the possessor of the referent of another noun. Mt Illative Illative case is a case that expresses motion into or direction toward the referent of the noun it marks. MA Instrumental Instrumental case is a case indicating that the referent of the noun it marks is the means of the accomplishment of the action expressed by the clause. L Locative Locative case is a case that expresses location at the referent of the noun it marks. MA Nominative Nominative case is the case that identifies clause subjects in nominative-accusative languages. Nouns used in isolation have this case. Sem Vocative Vocative case is a case that marks a noun whose referent is being addressed. Less Common Cases S Abessive Abessive case is a case that expresses the lack or absence of the referent of the noun it marks. It has the meaning of the English preposition without. L Adessive adjacent location; ''near/at/by the house S Adverbial being as something; as a house MA Agentive agent, specifies or asks about who or what; specific agent that is subset of a general topic or subject ''it was '''she who committed the crime; as for him, his head hurts'' L Apudessive location next to something; next to the house R Aversive avoiding or fear; avoiding the house R Causative Causative case is a case which expresses that the referent of the noun it marks is the cause of the situation expressed by the clause. R Comitative Comitative case is a case expressing accompaniment. It carries the meaning "with" or "accompanied by." S Comparative similarity with something; similar to a house Mf Delative Delative case is a case which expresses motion downward from the referent of the noun it marks. R Distributive distribution by piece; per house Mf Egressive marking the beginning of a movement or time; beginning from the house Mf Elative Elative case is a case expressing motion out of or away from the referent of the noun it marks. S Equative Equative case is a case that expresses likeness or identity to the referent of the noun it marks. It can have meaning, such as: as, like, and in the capacity of. S T Essive Essive case is a case that expresses the temporary state of the referent specified by a noun. The case has the meaning of while, and in the capacity of. Also used for specifying days and dates when something happens S Exessive marking a transition from a condition; from being a house (i.e. it stops being a house) S Formal marking a consition as a quality; as a house S Identical showing that something is identical; being the house L Inessive Inessive case is a case that expresses a location within the referent of the noun it marks. Mf Initiative starting point of an action; beginning from the house MA Instructive means, answers question how?; by means of the house MA Intransitive the subject of an intransitive verb or the logical complement of a transitive verb; The door opened L Intrative between something; between the houses Mt Lative Lative case is a case that expresses motion up to the location of, or as far as the referent of the noun it marks. T Limitive specifying a deadline MA Objective direct or indirect object of verb; I saw her; I gave her the book. MA Oblique all-round case; any situation except nominative or vocative || concerning the house S Orientative oriented towards something; turned toward the house R Ornative endowment with something; equipped with a house Sem Partitive Partitive case is a case that expresses the partial nature of the referent of the noun it marks, as opposed to expressing the whole unit or class of which the referent is a part. This case may be found in items such as the following: Existential clauses; Nouns that are accompanied by numerals or units of measure; Predications of material from which something is made. It often has a meaning similar to the English word some. MA Pegative agent in a clause with a dative argument; he gave the book to him Mv Perlative movement through or along something; through/along the house L Pertingent in contact with something; touching the house R Posessed possession by something; the house is owned by someone R Posessive direct possession of something; owned by the house R Privative lacking something; without a house Mv Prolative Prolative case is a case that expresses motion along or by the referent of the noun it marks. S Revertive backwards to something; against the house R Semblative similarity to something; that tree is like a house R Sociative along with something, together with something; with the house L Subessive under something; under/below the house Mt Sublative movement onto the surface or below something; on(to) the house, under the house L Superessive Superessive case is a case that expresses location on the referent of the noun it marks. It has the meaning of "on" or "upon." T Temporal (used only with time expressions) specifying a time Mt Terminative marking the end of a movement or time; as far as the house S Translative Translative case is a case indicating that the referent of the noun, or the quality of the adjective, that it marks is the result of a process of change. Category:Linguistics Category:Inflection Category:Agreement Category:Case